


bright ideas

by ObsessedWithBands



Category: CNCO (Band), PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bands, Bilingual Character(s), Boyband, Canon Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crushes, Español | Spanish, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Friendship/Love, House Party, Humor, M/M, Male Friendship, Mexican Character, Prettymuch and CNCO Fusion, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-28 13:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: from zion's point of view.behind the scenes of the cnco + prettymuch collab, but still a work of fiction, coming right from my thoughts.





	bright ideas

1:45 pm.

from my spot in the kitchen, i saw brandon jog over to the front door. as soon as he opened it, i heard familiar voices...but i couldn't really put my finger on whose voices they belonged to.

then as soon as i heard fluent spanish, i understood.

"long time no see, guys!" edwin piped up, getting up from where he was sitting on the couch and walking over to the front door. i put my bowl of froot loops down on the kitchen counter and glanced over at the other guys, beckoning for nick and austin to come with us.

we walked together to the front door and saw five familiar band members smiling back at us.

joel, erick, zabdiel, richard and christopher stood in pairs on the other side of the front door, waving at us. brandon raised his hand and gestured for them to come inside, telling them to make themselves at home.

the first time we met each other was at a meeting--a meeting in the big guy's building. and by 'big guy', of course i mean simon cowell. the godfather.

the ten of us hit it off quickly, but the meeting was short. so, as the socialite brandon was, he invited them to come over to our house to hang out for a little longer. the situation today would have been even more exciting, if it wasn't for brandon being in a bit of a funk.

now, i don't know what caused it, but i knew something was bothering him as soon as he woke up and _didn't_ sit down at his music producing desk like he always did.

"edwin! you changed your hair!" joel said, brushing his own fluffy hair back while looking over edwin's new orange-dyed style. edwin nodded, walking with joel over to our wireless speakers and turning on his spotify playlist _while_ starting to have a conversation in rapid spanish.

before i started speaking to the cnco guys, though, my mind caused me to look at brandon. he was just standing, to be honest...looking off to the side, but only giving everyone in the room an occasional, quick smile. usually he'd be striking up a long conversation, maybe about music or his love for--yeah, mainly just music.

but...he wasn't doing that.

and i really wanted my boyfriend to feel happy as soon as possible.

2:01 pm.

"hey, i haven't seen you before, bro? what's your name?" richard spoke up. i watched him, then followed his line of sight to nick. _oh, that's right. nick wasn't able to go the meeting...so he actually doesn't know who these guys are._

"nice to meet you, though, i'm nick." nick stepped up to richard and clapped him on the shoulder, both guys greeting each other the exact same way.

"i forgot you haven't met them yet--this is erick," i began, gesturing to each guy as i said his name. erick wiggled his fingers in greeting.

"he's christopher." christopher smiled and waved.

"the guy you're talking to is richard." richard continued to look at nick with a smile.

"this is zabdiel, my first-letter-of-the-first-name twin," i said with a laugh. he nodded to nick, clicking his tongue twice as he pointed finger guns at him.

"and joel's the guy dancing with edwin in the kitchen."

everyone turned to joel and edwin, seeing them do the millie rock and several other hype dances together. perfectly in sync. and when we all turned back around towards each other, everyone had the same knowing smile on our faces. there's definitely a spark.

"you remember all our names, too, right?" austin said. the cnco guys slowly shook their heads, and erick shrugged.

"i'm austin, that's brandon, that's nick, that's edwin, and this is zion," austin rushed, pointing to each guy in turn. maybe it was because his game was paused right now--the guy really loves starting a level and finishing it before doing anything else--and in a way, i understand how he felt. battle royales didn't win themselves.

"any of you guys like video games?" he asked. erick, christopher and zabdiel raised their eyebrows, looking at each other. erick shrugged.

"which kind do you play? i like action most of all. but zabdiel and i are the only ones really into it in our group of friends," erick laughed, knocking his fist into the older guy's shoulder playfully. austin nodded, a permanent smile on his face now.

the four gamers walked further into the house, with austin sitting down with them on the floor and continuing to hog the tv while erick, cristopher and zabdiel picked up controllers.

2:13 pm.

"and then there were _cuatro_ ," richard beamed, looking around the people who were still close to the front door.

"i just gotta say, bro--you have..." nick cleared his throat. "... _great_ fashion sense."

i glanced at richard, seeing his outfit of a ripped denim jacket, a graphic tee with a picture of selena quintanilla on it, black ripped jeans, and a pair of jordans all locked together with a backwards snapback. nick was right.

"actually... _no me gusta este tipo de ropa. acabo de quitarlas de un amigo porque mi ropa está siendo lavada." richard gave nick an awkward laugh. "me gustan más las sudaderas y los asillas, y_ \--" to my surprise, nick cut him off.

(translation: ...i don't like this type of clothes. i just took these from a friend because my clothes are being washed. i like hoodies and tanktops more, and--)

"jerseys, maybe?" nick said, in a hopeful tone. richard nodded quickly as soon as nick said 'jerseys'. nick's eyes lit up, and he laughed a little before brushing his hair back. he glanced towards the stairs, then back at richard.

"um...i have hella jerseys upstairs, plus a _lot_ of other clothes that i think you'd like...would you want to...?" he said. and even though he didn't finish the question, i could tell richard already knew what he was going to ask.

"i'd love to." richard answered.

brandon and i watched as him and nick walked upstairs together, starting a conversation about the brands they both liked. now was the time for me to speak up.

2:26 pm.

i looked over at brandon and saw that he was about to walk back into the living room, but then i reached out and touched his shoulder. we made eye contact.

"babe..." i began. brandon's focus grew stronger when i spoke. he stepped closer, and i moved my hand down to his. i laced my fingers through his and i pulled him even closer so our faces were only a few feet apart.

"yeah?"

"talk to me. what's wrong?"

"zion..." brandon's voice trailed off, and he scanned my eyes--possibly looking for, i don't know. sympathy? concern? because i really hoped he got the clue that i was feeling both of those things.

" _what's wrong?_ " i pressed, my free hand touching the side of his neck and then brushing through his hair with my fingers.

"i...i don't know. it's just--seeing new faces in this house makes me really happy. and excited."

"then why do you look so sad?" i laughed lightly, moving close for a second to kiss him on the cheek. brandon smiled then, and that gave me some relief to see him smile. that genuine smile i loved so much.

"why can't it be like this all the time?"

"what do you mean?"

"we travel all the time, and believe me, i always feel so excited before a show. all those smiling faces directed towards us, all the cheering and singing, our lyrics being sung back to us...but then why do i still feel like the only faces i see in my life right now is yours, edwin's, nick's, austin's, and each and every family member we have?" brandon stared at the floor while he talked.

i could relate to him _so badly_.

"i understand, babe," i said. "but look who's _here_." i turned him around and stood to his left, linking my arm with his. brandon and i stood our ground, watching the commotion that was happening all around the house.

there was joel, turning up a song from his band and singing along with it while staring into edwin's eyes. there was austin, cheering for erick, christopher and zabdiel while they raced against each other in a game i couldn't recognize. there was nick and richard--who were downstairs now--dressed up in each other's outfits and switching their hats back and forth.

"they're new faces. and to me...they look like they could be a part of our friend group. or, maybe--to nick and edwin, at least--more than friends." i explained, looking back at brandon and watching his reaction to my words.

he stared back, his eyes glancing to my lips and then back at my eyes.

"you know what, zion..." brandon murmured.

"what?"

brandon didn't answer right away. instead, he looked at all the other guys in the house for a moment, as if i was still telling him to look at each one of them in turn. then he spoke.

"we should all...make a song together."

my eyes widened. i smiled brightly as i watched a smile matching mine creep onto my boyfriend's face. brandon nodded as the seconds passed, and i could tell the musical gears in his brain were turning--as always.

"we should." i agreed, sliding my arm around his waist effortlessly. brandon leaned into me, and i wrapped my other arm around his waist. our chests pressed against each other, and brandon reached his hands up to move his fingers through my hair.

"that's the smile i was looking for." i whispered into his ear, then moved so our noses lightly touched.

before i could _finally_ press my lips to his, though...brandon moved away with a smirk.

"alright alright, i got some work to do, to figure out a melody and a beat..." brandon laughed, stepping away from me and starting to walk towards his regular spot in the living room. his little music studio.

"but, babe," i whined, laughing at him.

2:39 pm.

with one last glance towards me, brandon winked.

"music now...we'll save that for _later_."

**Author's Note:**

> the funniest thing is that i first got the idea to write this from the thought of edwin speaking in rapid spanish to one of the cnco guys--and then i could see a ship happening ;) and pretty soon, that developed into this.


End file.
